Atlas éclatante
/Melee) |aEffect1 = The powerful punch of Atlas catapults the enemies into the air. Inflicts 3861% damage on 1 enemy (excluding Dragon Busters) with a 100% chance and catapults them out of the battlefield for 30 sec. When the battle ends before the enemy comes back, the enemy is deemed dead. |activeCD1 = 15 sec |activeskill2 = I'm Mad! |aEffect2 = Atlas cannot control herself when she is angry. Increases your ATK by 111%, CRIT Damage by 87, and Armor Penetration by 89 for 12 sec. |activeCD2 = 18 sec |activeskill3 = You can't lay a finger on me! |aEffect3 = Atlas evades any attack at her will. Evades all attacks for 11 sec and increases ATK Speed by 192% and fixed damage by 101%. But she cannot evade the skill with a 100% chance of hit. |activeCD3 = 23 sec |passive1 = Stretching |pEffect1 = I must stretch before battle!! Increases your ATK by 31% and your ACC by 19%. |passive2 = Titan's Fist |pEffect2 = No one can stop my deadly punches!! Increases fixed damage proportional to your ATK by 24%. |aEffect1_lv2 = The powerful punch of Atlas catapults the enemies into the air. Inflicts 4015% damage on 1 enemy (excluding Dragon Busters) with a 100% chance and catapults them out of the battlefield for 30 sec. When the battle ends before the enemy comes back, the enemy is deemed dead. |activeCD1_lv2 = 15 sec |aEffect2_lv2 = Atlas cannot control herself when she is angry. Increases your ATK by 116%, CRIT Damage by 91, and Armor Penetration by 93 for 12 sec. |activeCD2_lv2 = 18 sec |aEffect3_lv2 = Atlas evades any attack at her will. Evades all attacks for 11 sec and increases ATK speed by 199% and fixed damage by 105%. But she cannot evade the skill with a 100% chance of hit. |activeCD3_lv2 = 23 sec |aEffect1_lv3 = The powerful punch of Atlas catapults the enemies into the air. Inflicts 4170% damage on 1 enemy (excluding Dragon Busters) with a 100% chance and catapults them out of the battlefield for 30 sec. When the battle ends before the enemy comes back, the enemy is deemed dead. |activeCD1_lv3 = 15 sec |aEffect2_lv3 = Atlas cannot control herself when she is angry. Increases your ATK by 120%, CRIT Damage by 94, and Armor Penetration by 97 for 12 sec. |activeCD2_lv3 = 18 sec |aEffect3_lv3 = Atlas evades any attack at her will. Evades all attacks for 11 sec and increases ATK speed by 207% and fixed damage by 109%. But she cannot evade the skill with a 100% chance of hit. |activeCD3_lv3 = 23 sec |normaleffectex = /Melee/SG Includes Invulnerability. |aEffect1_ex = SG Cannot catapult any Key Units, not only Dragon Busters. The damage will effect them as well. While the catapult is treated as a debuff in front of Thetis' 3rd Active (in which case Atlas catapults herself), it cannot be removed by friendly debuff removal. |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = Simply increases/grants her damage. }} Catégorie:Titan